Sus ojos verdes
by Martha Hatsune
Summary: Quien pensariaque Sasuke quisiera mucho a Sakura ...y sobre todo que fuese celoso. Aventuras & Lios amorosos asegurados!
1. Mis celos y yo

Sus ojos verdes

Mis celos y yo

**Naruto no me pertenece…..solo lo cambio un poco inner:un poco?**

**Sasuke pov´s**

A pesar de aparentar que no me agrada mucho…por ella regrese a Konoha. No podía vivir un dia sin sus ojos verdes, su hermoso cabello rosa, su dulce y adorable aroma…aaaahhhh. Nunca nadie me oiría decir que Sakura es el único dulce que me comeria…..ejem todo. (**inner: nunca creí que Sasuke fuera pervertido. Matiti: 0.o lo se…..y eso que yo lo escribi por él)**

Y aquí estaba yo, esperando a mi amada, a don "sonrisas falsas" y a Kakashi….junto a Naruto.

-¿AH, POR QUÉ TARDAN TANTO? De Kakashi-sensei no me sorprende….. ¡pero de Sakura-chan y de Sai-baka!

-Hmp, da igual.

-¿Más bien te da igual lo que le pase a Sai verdad?-de acuerdo, a pesar de que Naruto es un idiota, es el único que sabe.

-Solo no lo digas más alto que alguien te puede oir.

-¡Mira allí vienen!

Y era así, allí venían mi novia (**matiti: claro, porque ella todavía no se entera. Inner: eso dicen todos**) y…..ese idiota. ¡QUIÉN SE CREE PARA REIRSE TANTO CON SAKURA Y, ENCIMA, LA ABRAZA!

-Sasuke, tranquilízate un poco. No es la primera vez que Sai la abraza- ¡¿QUÉ DICE?

-¿Cómo…que…no es …la primera vez?

-Ups, mejor cierro el pico.

-Te voy a …- y antes de que cometiera homicidio, llega MI Sakura…y ese baka.

-Hola chicos- nos saluda con esa hermosa voz de ángel.

-Que tal- psss ni quien te haga caso Sai-baka-sonrisas-falsamente-falsas (**inner: ¿falsamente falsas? Matiti: no hando muy imaginativa hoy.**)

-¿Todavia no llega Kakashi?-pregunta Sakura.

-Hmp, debería. Según él era algo sobre una misión importante y debíamos encontrarnos aquí-le contesto a mi ángel.

-Nunca cambiara- ¡santa y pura verdad la tuya sakura!

Y lo esperamos como media hora más, y obviamente tenia a Naruto-dobe molestándome…casi lo mato dos veces, pero mi ángel no me deja, maldigo el día en que se hicieron "hermanos".

**Matiti pov´s**

-YO!- nos dice Kakashi-sensei por detrás, tumbándolos del susto a todos.

-¡USTED!-gritan Naruto y Sakura, poniendo su puño, como queriéndolo matar.

-O pero vamos ¿ no quieren saber su misión?-pregunta Kakashi divertido…y a la vez queriéndose salvar de sus alumnos.

-Vamos de una vez a la oficina de Tsunade-baachan-dice Naruto con singular alegría.

,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,-.-,

_**Les gusto, lo odiaron. Comenten!**_

_**Si me dan sugerencias les dedicare el siguente capitulo**_


	2. AVISO

Sus ojos verdes

Gomen, gomen, gomen… tuve un error en mi lap, y subi el mismo capitulo.

JURO QUE MAÑANA SUBO!


	3. La verdad de Sakura

**La verdad de Sakura**

Bien, me tarde…pero aquí estoy! Quiero darle las gracias a las que comentaron primero: edniiitahhh, natico-yan y shizu…gracias! Igualmente agradezco a quienes leen la historia…son lo máximo.

**Naruto no me pertenece…solo lo cambio un poco inner: ¡un poco!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

**Matiti´s**

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber la misión, pues era raro que Tsunade-sama los llamara en un mismo día, diciendo que era urgente y que fueran llamados por AMBU´S. Naruto esperaba que no fuera una misión aburrida, como cuidar niños o cosas así, el quería una misión arriesgada o que, por lo menos, le trajera aventuras.

Sasuke por su parte estaba echando chispas, no le agradaba la idea de que Sai estuviera muy cerca de SU Sakura, parecía muy protector, como si quisiera protegerla de algo, ¡absurdo!, pensaba él, ella estaba segura en su tierra.

-…y piensan sacar un nuevo ramen. Sasuke-baka ¿me oyes?-le preguntaba Naruto pasando su mano por delante de Sasuke.

-Tsk, no. Quiero saber porque ese idiota esta cerca de mi ángel-le contestaba serio el azabache.

Y en eso Sakura se tropezó y Sai la abrazó para que no le pasara nada…por lo que Naruto tuvo que sujetar al "Don Celos" para que no matara a Sai, cosa que hizo sonreír a su sensei "ah, la juventud de ahora" pensaba el peli plateado.

Al entrar a la oficina, la "jefa" como le decían ellos, se encontraba muy seria, mirando directamente a Sakura, lo que le preocupo mucho a Sasuke.

-Bueno, bueno vieja. Dinos de una vez la misión-dice Naruto, provocando que esta se molestara.

-En primera no me llames así, ten más respeto, y en segunda, se les tiene que explicar una historia para que puedan entender mejor su misión-le explica Tsunade al chico zorruno.

-¡¿Pero para qué demonios nos tiene que…- le empieza a gritar Naruto.

-Naruto, sería mejor que escuches, ¿sí?- le interrumpe Sakura, mirándolo con tristeza.

-Oh, uff. De acuerdo hermanita- le dice Naruto, extrañándose del estado de ánimo de ella.

-Bien Sakura, creo que mejor tú les explicas todo…ya que eres la que mejor comprende.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien ¿Qué rayos pasa? Le recuerdo que a pesar de tu ser la Hokage, Sakura es mi alumna… ¡Y aunque no lo parezca me preocupo por todos ellos!-Grita Kakashi, preocupado de la situación.

-Tranquilo Kakashi, ya estas a punto de enterarte, pero yo no soy la indicada para contarlo- le explica Tsunade.

-Bien chicos, tranquilícense un poco. La historia que les tengo que contar está relacionada conmigo…y con mi hermana- les explica la Kunoichi.

-Pero tú no tienes hermanos- le contesta Sasuke, aparentemente frío, pero muy interesado en la historia de ella.

-Eso creí hasta hace un mes, cuando me encontraba en la biblioteca buscando unos pergaminos. Encontré uno que hablaba de clanes vampíricos…-empieza Sakura.

-¿Clanes vampíricos?- pregunta Naruto.

-Se trata de clanes que pueden poseer múltiples cualidades, pero casi siempre se desarrollan después de una dolorosa transformación, que dura dos días. Ese pergamino se trataba de las dos familias más importantes de ellos, que irónicamente son el clan Kyūketsuki y el clan Myūru.*

-Pero Sakura, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo?-Le pregunta su Sensei.

-A eso voy Kakashi, sensei. Decía que una de las descendientes del clan Kyūketsuki, Miyu*, se había casado con Hayato* Haruno y que ella se cambió su apellido, esos son los nombres de mis papás. Cuando fui a preguntarles por todo eso, mamá me dijo que tuvo que escapar por qué un clan quiso matarlos, a ella, a mi padre y a mi familia. Mis padres estaban vacacionando con la familia, mi madre estaba embarazada de mi…tuvieron que huir para que no me pasara nada. Cuando les pregunte que más me tenía que enterar sobre esto, me dijeron sobre mi hermana. Se llama Yuuki*, no recuerdo a mi hermana, debido a que ellos borraron la memoria a todos los que la conocieron.

-Entonces a eso se debe todo esto, a tu hermana- le pregunta Kakashi.

-Si. Ella se encontró con el hijo del clan Myūru, Daiki*. Ellos están buscando la manera de encontrar los puntos débiles del clan Kenshi*, los que tomaron el poder por sobre las familias que reinaban.

-¿Alguna manera de saber sobre ellos?- le pregunta Sasuke.

-Si. Por lo que se está él la Ciudad de las Flores. Sai por favor, ¿les puedes mostrar los retratos de mi hermana y de Daiki?-dice Sakura.

-Por supuesto feíta linda.

Y entonces él saca su cuaderno de dibujo, primero dejo ver a una bella chica.

-Bien, ella es la hermana de Sakura, Yuuki- se podía ver a una chica de la estatura de Sakura, con esos ojos esmeralda tan característicos del clan Haruno, una bella cabellera café chocolate con unos bucles marcados desde los hombros.

-Y el es Rynosuke- entonces mostró a un chico un poco más alto que Sasuke, que de por si era alto. Tenía un pelo castaño miel y unos ojos achocolatados, con una piel como la nieve.

-Bien eso ayudara a encontrarlos, pero una pregunta Sai ¿Como es que sabes esto? Por lo visto no te sorprendiste en lo más mínimo cuando conto la historia- le dice Kakashi. Sasuke agradeció mucho esto, ya que él también, junto a Naruto, se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Se debe a que como soy AMBU, me encargaron cuidar de Sakura y de su hermana, por lo cual se absolutamente toda la historia, y estoy ayudando a Sakura con todo, por eso me volví muy cercano ella- contesta Sai, lo último lo dijo mirando a Sasuke.

-A mi me queda una duda. ¿Qué es lo que hace muy importante a los dos clanes hermanita?- le pregunta Naruto a Sakura.

- Es debido a que cada había cinco clanes gobernantes en nuestro mundo, dos de ellos desaparecieron misteriosamente, aunque mi abuelo pensaba que eran los Yami, después se encargaron de mi familia y de la de Daiki, los únicos que sobrevivimos de esta masacre somos mi madre, Yuuki, Daiki y yo.

-Lo lamento mucho Sakura- le dice Kakashi.

-Tranquilo sensei, lo que importa ahora es encontrarlos para derrotar a aquellos que están haciendo sufrir a varias familias de vampiros, maltratándolos y humillándolos.

-Cuando partimos Tsunade-dice Sasuke, abrazando a Sakura, quien estaba llorando. Acto que sorprendió a los presentes, incluyendo a Sakura.

-Mañana a las 6:00 a.m.- le contesta la Godaime- de mientras descansen.

-¡Vamos a comer ramen!- grita eufórico Naruto, acción que dejo a todos con una gotita en la cabeza- así te relajas hermanita- dice lo último para animar a Sakura.

-De acuerdo, así contesto mejor sus dudas.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dudas, comentarios…todo se acepta!**

**Bien aquí las aclaraciones: los apellidos Kyūketsuki y Myūru significan vampiro y sangre pura; kenshi es corazón de espada, Yuuki significa amable, agradable, cariñosa, afectuosa, esperanza, anhelo; Daiki significa grande, brillante y los nombres de los padres de Sakura, Miyu y Hayato, significan hermosura y valiente.**

**kisseskisses**


	4. La cena y una declaración sorpresiva

**Sus ojos verdes**

**La cena y una declaración sorpresiva**

¡Por fin! Le seguí! Pero bueno es que me han tenido ocupada…así que perdón si me tardo en actualizar. Inner: Claro la niña se mete en cada cosa en su escuela. Yo: hey, yo quería salirme de oratoria…y no pude ¡Aparte la profe de Biología me escogió para el proyecto!

¡Gabee, amiga mía…EL CAPITULO VA PARA TI!

**Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, solo lo distorsiono un poco. Inner: ¡ ¿¡¿Un poco?**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakura´s**

Cuando llegamos al Ichiraku Ramen me sentí incómoda, pues pensaba que los chicos me discriminarían por ser descendiente de vampiros, pero que gran error el mío.

-Y bien Sakura-chan –me dice Naruto, comiendo un poco de su plato de ramen- ¿no se supone que los vampiros son inmortales? Por lo que me has platicado, tu familia no lo es.

-Pues veras querido hermano, los vampiros también evolucionamos. No solo ya no nos afecta salir al sol, sino que nosotros elegimos si queremos ser inmortales o no. Pero eso sí, siempre encontramos a nuestra pareja. Si morimos, en el caso de volver a reencarnar siempre la encontraremos, pase lo que pase – en eso sentí una mirada…oh mi Dios! Sasuke-kun me está viendo mucho.

-Oh, que romántica feíta linda- me dice Sai en tono de burla.

-Jajaja que gracioso, pero es la verdad- bien le seguiré el jueguito- los de mi clase son muy románticos…aunque no siempre se nos "pinte" así.

-Oh me gustaría verlo algún día- y posó su mirada sobre la mía. A pesar de saber que lo decía de broma, no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa.

-Bien loco, deja a mi hermana en paz ¿QUÉ NO VEZ QUE YO LA AYUDARE A ESCOGER A SU NOVIO?- ¿¡QUE RAYOS ACABA DE DECIR!

-Oh no querido. Solo lo escogeré yo y SIN ayuda.

Y por fin Kakashi-sensei hablo- Naruto creo que Sakura ya esta grandecita para escoger a quien quiere de pareja.

-¿¡PERO Y SI SE LE ACERCA UN PERVERTIDO O UN MANIATICO… o peor aún… UN PSICOPATA CON COMPLEJO DE SUPERIORIDAD!- y entonces miro a Sasuke. ¿Por qué…?

-Pues ella tiene la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo al…

-Ok sensei…creo que se entendió perfecto- y Naruto me mostro una de sus sonrisas _marca Naruto_.

-Oye Sakura..-empezó a decirme Sasuke-kun

-Oh si ¿Qué sucede?

-Te molestaría hablar conmigo…pero a solas-oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío ¡OH DIOS MIO!

-Por supuesto que no Sasuke-kun.

Y salimos del restaurant oyendo un grito proveniente de Naruto, diciendo algo como "_con que regrese con un rasguño yo a ti te mató me oíste_" pero no me importaba. Aquí estaba yo, siendo guiada hacia l bosque por la perfecta mano de Sasuke-kun. Awww, que emoción.

Entonces llegamos al lugar más precioso que vi en mi vida. Era un claro repleto de flores, con un mini lago en una de sus esquinas.

-Oh Sasuke-kun, es precioso.

-Pero no tanto como tú lo eres para mí.

Y con esas palabras me dejo en shock. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Se que esto te acaba de dejar paralizada, pero te pido por favor que me dejes expresar lo que siento. Desde hace tiempo vengo luchando con lo que siento, pero ya no puedo más. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero...creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Me quede totalmente paralizada en mi lugar y vino a mi mente un recuerdo no tan lejano. Estaba con Sai comiendo un helado en el parque, y me dice "Sabias que Sasuke se me queda viendo así como si quisiera matarme cada vez que estamos juntos" Yo sabía que eso era una total estupidez, pero después de esto no me parecía nada tonta esta conclusión.

-Por lo visto no compartimos los mismos sentimientos de amor, solo me queda arrepentirme de los míos y dejar pasar esto- se empezó a ir pero lo detuve agarrándolo con la mano.

-Tú sabes que desde siempre me has gustado. Te amo y no creo que nadie lo pueda cambiar- y entonces se volteo para verme, con una combinación perfecta entre felicidad y amor. Soltó mi mano y puso ambas a cada lado de mi cabeza, acerco la suya y entonces nos besamos, un puro y tierno beso. Después de esta perfecta demostración de afecto, nos separamos por la falta de aire y me dijo:

-Creo que no es necesario la pregunta, pero ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto Sasuke-kun, no necesitas ni preguntarlo.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que Naruto venga a buscarnos e interrumpa el momento.

Y nos fuimos tomados de la mano, directo al restaurant, después de terminar la comida y de obligar a Naruto a pagar lo suyo, nos fuimos cada quien a su casa, para mañana ir a buscar a mi hermana.


	5. Nunca dudes que te amo

**Nunca dudes que te amo (parte uno)**

Perdóooon, sé que me tarde mil años en subir, pero aquí está mi nuevo capítulo. Aclarando dudas, mis capítulos no son más largos porque mi imaginación no da para tanto; bueno fuera de escusas ya le sigo: D.

Daniel, loco este capítulo va para ti.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Sakura´s**

Había tenido la mejor noche de toda mi corta vida. ¡Nunca se me ocurrió que yo pudiera gustarle a Sasuke-kun! Y en estos momentos en que camino a su lado para encontrarnos con los demás, me siento mejor que nunca.

-Sakura, me quedo una duda. ¿Como sabes que tu hermana se encuentra en la Ciudad de las Flores?

-Tsunade mandó a AMBU´S, entre ellos Sai, a buscarla, a ella y a Daiki. Al encontrarlos Yuuki y Daiki se pusieron a la defensiva, por lo que Sai les tuvo que explicar la situación. Me comentó que cuando Yuuki escuchó todo, se emociono tanto que tumbó a Sai de un abrazó.

-Ahhh, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan unida con él en estos últimos días.

Después de explicarle la verdad a Sasuke de mi relación con Sai, se noto demasiado que sus celos bajaron. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de Konoha, nos encontramos con que Naruto estaba dormido y con un Sai leyendo uno de sus nuevos libros. Obvio me encargué de despertar a Naruto a mi manera, a golpes. Después de ese incidente pasaron cinco minutos para que llegara Kakashi-sensei.

-Pero sensei, ¿ni por qué es una misión para encontrar a la hermana de su alumna preferida llega temprano?

-De echó, querida alumna mía, tuve que esquivar a cinco abuelitas para no ayudarlas a cruzar la calle, esquive a 15 gatos negros y aparte hice un esfuerzo por no perderme en el sendero de la vida.

-Aja sensei, lo que diga-¿es qué acaso tengo al maestro más mentiroso de todos?

Al salir de Konoha, todo fue normal; claro que para mi normal son las babosadas de Naruto, sus gritos hacía Sasuke y este a su vez le respondia, y por supuesto tenía que intervenir yo para que no se mataran.

Ya avanzado todo esto, empecé a sospechar que nos seguían, lo que me preocupo en extremo porque quería volver a ver a mi hermana con todo mi corazón.

-Sa..suke-kun.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-Siento que nos siguen…

Y de repente se oye un grito -¡KATSU!- seguido de una fuerte explosión.

-Jajaja, ya veo las habilidades de los ninjas de Konoha no dan para mucho. Creo que tu regreso solo te hará más débil, Sasuke.

-Maldito Deidara ¿qué quieres aquí? Todos los intentos de Akatsuki por llevarse a Naruto han sido fallidos, y lo seguirán siendo.

-Aunque no lo creas no vengo por él, vengo por la peli rosa que te acompaña.

-¡SOBRE MI CÁDAVER!- gritan Sasuke y Naruto a la vez.

Creímos que le ganaríamos fácilmente, pero no contábamos con que también lo acompañaba Kisame. Ahhh, que fuertes eran, pero aún así no dudo que les vamos a ganar.

Entre katanas, los Katon que lanzaba Sasuke, los Rasengan de Naruto, dibujos de Sai y los ataques de Kakashi (N.A: perdón no me acuerdo su sus ataques) los tenemos a nuestra merced. Y no es que diga que yo no ayude, pero como todavía no pasaba por la "transformación", no podía ayudar mucho, además Sasuke se estaba preocupando mucho por mí, por lo que cada vez que se me acercaban o incluso si me quedaban viendo, el se ponía delante de mí y los atacaba para defenderme, lo amo mucho.

-¡Sakura, escóndete detrás de ese árbol antes de que te vean!- me dice Sasuke al oído.

-Pero Sasuke-kun…

-Rápido querida.

Volteo a ver la escena que está delante de mí, para luego correr a esconderme. La verdad me molestaba un poco que Sasuke me sobreprotegiera, pues me hace sentirme débil, cosa que siempre me digo que no lo soy.

-Sasuke-kun, te demostrare que no soy débil.

-Yo creo que si lo eres Sa-ku-ra- me dice una voz al oído. Al voltear a ver quién era, veo ese rostro de maldad, el rostro de Deidara.

-Ahhhh.

-¡AHORA SI! ¡Me encargare de matar a la última descendiente del clan Kyūketsuki!

Veía venir una especie de cuchillo, el cual se diría directamente a mi corazón.

-¡PRIMERO PASARAS SOBRE MI DEIDARA!- le grita Sasuke, y en un hábil movimiento me agarra de la cintura y me pone a su espalda, y escucho una especie de golpe.

-G… maldito U..chiha- y veo como Deidara cae al piso con la Katana de Sasuke atravesándole el pecho.

-Mejor yo me voy de aquí- dice Kisame.

-Tsk, cobarde-dice Naruto.

- Sakura, ¿estás bien?- dice mientras se voltea y me abrasa.

-Si Sasuke-kun, solo un poco asustada- y me da un beso en la frente.

-Chicos una pregunta, ¿Son novios?

-No Naruto, solo les gusta estar así.

Después del incidente, decidimos mejor descansar ya para continuar mañana. Mientras curaba unas heridas que tenia Sai, Naruto y Sasuke fueron a buscar leña y comida para preparar todo.

Mientras cenábamos, los chicos me daban ánimos para que no me rindiera en la búsqueda de mi hermana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Ya sé, Ya se, muy corto, pero cierta personita me insistía con un: ¿ya acabaste?**

**Intentare subir la otra parte en estos días.**

**Dudas&comentarios, déjenme un review y les respondo.**


	6. Nunca dudes que te amo 2

**Nunca dudes que te amo (parte dos)**

Bien, por fin subí capitulo ehhh! (Fiesta mental).

Iba a subir mañana, pero una "personita" (si Daniel, eres tu) me insistía que cuando subía, y como la semana pasada no pude, bueno ya aquí está. Daniel, este otro capi´ va para ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakura´s**

Sasuke se había mostrado muy protector desde esta tarde en que nos atacaron, lo cual dejo en claro que somos pareja (o bueno creo que si se dieron cuenta). Mientras comíamos nos empezamos a hacer bromas y a intentar relajar todo este ambiente de tensión que había dejado la pelea.

-Y entonces que tomo a Konohamaru de sus pies y le digo: "Niño, tu nunca dudes que me veras de Hokage, nunca."

-Que inspirador Baka- le dice Sasuke en broma.

-Lo sé, es que yo…. ¡oye!-le contesta Naruto al darse cuenta de la broma.

-Baka.

-Dobe.

-Baka.

-Dobe.

-Baka.

-Dobe.

Bien, esto ya me estaba hartando.

-Baka.

-Dobe…- bien, ya estuvo.

-Chicos- les digo en un tono suave (ósea que se calmen)

-Mande…ohm- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se pusieron serios al ver mi expresión.

-Pero hermanita…él empezó.

-Naruto, no seas payaso. Tu bien que dices babosadas.

-Sakura-chan…- me dice mi hermano con cascadas cayéndole por los ojos.

Después de una que otra anécdota más, les dije a los chicos que ya me iba a dormir.

-Buenas Noches Sakura- me dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Igual mis locos amigos.

Al dirigirme a la tienda de acampar, escucho unos pasos tras de mí.

-Sakura, espera- me dice Sasuke.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun ¿qué sucede?

-Esto…-y entonces me da un casto beso en los labios- buenas noches "amore mío", nunca olvides que te amo.

Después de eso, como no tendría los "mejores" sueños.

**Sasuke´s**

Ese beso que le di a Sakura, fue de lo mejor que pude hacer en mi existencia. El baka más baka (**n.a: **nuestro adorado Naruto) ya se durmió, en lo que calmo mi ente creo que me quedare un rato viendo la luna. Entonces empiezo a ver como Sai está cerca, y sin que se dé cuenta me fijo en lo que está dibujando.

Era un dibujo de ella…de mi Sakura. ¡Hasta cree que se quedara con ella!

-Pierdes tú tiempo, Sai-baka.

-Más bien tú eres quien lo pierde Sasuke; si no te apuras….te la voy a quitar.

-Ha, ¿y tú crees que ella te preferirá?

-Ella y yo nos llevaos muy bien, adora mis dibujos.

-¿Tú crees que eso basta para ganarse su corazón? No lo creo.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke, Yo sé muy bien que la amas, y está bien…-

Esto se pone raro.

-…, pero si tú te atreves a romperle el corazón, si la vuelves a hacer llorar, si la vuelves a ilusionar y la dejas caer, créeme Uchiha que jamás volverás a ver a luz del día.

-¿Crees que dejaría que algo le pasara?

-Le has hecho daño, se lo puedes volver a hacer.

-Yo daría mi vida por ella, ¡DARÍA TODO DE MI POR ELLA! ¡LA AMO Y SOMOS NOVIOS Y NO LO VAS A EVITAR!

-Al fin lo admites.

-¿Qué?

-Desde que volviste a Konoha, era muy evidente que esa falsa frialdad hacia ella era solo eso, falsedad. Siempre estabas al pendiente de ella, mirándola de reojo cada que la tenias al lado. Cada vez que Naruto te preguntaba sobre si sentías algo por ella, tú desviabas de tema o simplemente nos ignorabas. Te felicito por admitir tus sentimientos, por lo que he leído eso es bueno.

-¿Pero tú no estabas enamorado de ella?

-No, a mi me gusta mi adorable Ino. Admito que cuando llegué al equipo, me pareció muy interesante la forma de ser de Sakura, pero me di cuenta que ella no es para mí. Pero como te lo dije antes, si la haces sufrir, me encargaré de tu muerte.

-De acuerdo, no la hare sufrir, me alejare de ella si es lo que quiere.

- Tu descansa, que mañana será un día muy pesado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bien, bien aquí dejo mi trabajo, a ver si fue de su agrado.**

**Kisses&kisses (dudas y comentarios, alimenta mi imaginación con un review)**


	7. La Ciudad de las Flores

**La Ciudad de las Flores y el primer encuentro.**

Wuuu, como hoy ando con inspiración subiré capítulo.

Este episodio se lo quiero dedicar a tods quienes tenemos la esperanza de que Kishimoto-San reaccione y nos de un bonito Sasusaku (inner: si no lo hace ya sabe… [Machete en mano])

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakura´s**

**(7: 00 a.m.)**

Al despertar sentí una sensación de tranquilidad, como diciéndome "hoy la veras". Cuando ya estuvimos todos listos decidimos continuar el viaje. En el transcurso del camino noté que Sasuke-Kun tenia un semblante más tranquilo, como si le hubieran dado una buena noticia, pues al percatarse de mi mirada, me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Eto… Sakura-chan- me empieza a decir Naruto

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tu como crees que reaccione…Yuuki cuando te vea?- me pregunta al recordar bien el nombre de mi hermana- Es que como no se ven desde hace mucho y no estoy muy seguro de que te reconozca bien…

-Tienes razón. Sai ¿mi hermana no te pregunto sobre mi?

-Claro feíta. Cuando le conté que tu y toda tu familia estaban bien, inmediatamente me preguntó sobre ti, como eras. Yo le di un retrato tuyo que yo hice para que te reconociera de inmediato. En el tiempo en que he estudiado las emociones me di cuenta de que en su cara se veía lo que se dice "verdadera alegría".

Cuando Sai me contó lo sucedido con mi Yuuki, solté unas lágrimas…pero no de tristeza, sino de emoción. El día solo podía mejorar si la veía, después de tanto tiempo.

**(8:00 a.m.)**

Entre palabras de buen ánimo de mis compañeros de equipo (que aunque antes decía que solo me gustaba por Sasuke, ahora pienso que es el mejor de todos), el día me mejoraba más y más.

-Sakura.

-¿Si Sasuke-kun, qué sucede?

-Ya llegamos.

Y era verdad. Delante de nosotros se encontraba la entrada a la ciudad más alegre que he conocido. El letrero de la entrada decía "Bienvenidos a esta su ciudad…La Ciudad de las Flores", La gente no nos veía raro, como en otros lados lo llegan a hacer, si no que nos sonreían como dándonos la bienvenida.

-¿Por donde empezaremos?- les pregunto a los chicos.

-¿Y si preguntamos por ella?- comenta Naruto.

-¿Tu crees que si vamos por ahí preguntando por ella nos van a contestar de buenas a primeras? Que ridiculez baka- le responde Sasuke.

-Yo no me refería a eso. Les podemos dar una descripción o…- intenta decir mi hermanito.

-¡Cállate!- le gritan Sai y Sasuke-kun.

Ahhh, como llegan a hartar. Lo bueno es que tengo una imagen de ella para ver si alguien la conoce. Le preguntare a una señora….ah, esa que vendé sandía.

-Disculpe…

-Si mi niña ¿Qué sucede, que se te ofrece?- me responde en un tono amable.

- Buscó a esta…chica- entonces sacó el dibujo de mi hermana y se lo enseño- es que soy familiar suya y hace demasiado que no la veo ¿Sabe donde la puedo localizar?

-Ohh claro, se nota que eres su hermana. Pues en este momento no se bien donde esta, pero por lo que se vive en las afueras de la ciudad junto con un chico de pelo castaño. Ayer que hablé con ella me dijo que se mudaban en esta semana, pero no me dijo cuando.

-Muchas gracias señora.

-De nada mi niña.

Bueno al menos se donde vive, gran progreso. Ahora los chicos…esos idiotas, de tanta pelea que están formando ya mucha gente los está volteando a ver.

-¡CHICOS!

-Ahh…- y entonces se caen los tres del susto.

-Sakura, estábamos pensando como buscar a tu hermana- me responde Sai.

-Pues mientras ustedes "pensaban" como buscarla, yo me les adelante. Dicen que viven a las afueras de la ciudad, pero que se va a ir en esta semana.

- Demonios, bueno que importa vamos a buscarla- me contesta mi adorable novio.

La empezamos a buscar con la mirada (pues no podíamos entrar a todos los establecimientos y no conocíamos bien su esencia)(**n.a: **gomen, no se bien como se escribe). No pasaron ni diez minutos que la empezamos a buscar cuando tuve una sensación viniendo de la floristería local.

-Chicos, creo que ya se donde puede estar.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres Sakura-chan?

-Viene de la floristería.

Y justo cuando dije eso salió ella de ahí. Justo como me la describió Sai, sus ojos como los míos, ese pelo como chocolate y hecho unos bucles tan encantadores que de verla te inspiraba ternura, todo en ella, su mirada, su aura…todo.

Casi al instante apareció un chavo junto a ella, el que supongo que debe ser Daiki. Platicaron un poco y se besaron, lo cual me confirma que si son novio. En eso empiezan a caminar…indirectamente hacia mi.

A los metros de distancia sentí su mirada volteando hacia mí, lo cual provocó que sus ojos se ensancharan de la sorpresa y a la alegría, lo cual me sucedió a mi también.

-Sa…Sakura ¿eres tu?- me pregunta mi Yuuki, con una hermosa voz de campanillas.

-Claro que si…hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les guste, espero subir muy pronto.**

**Kisses&kisses para mis lectores/as.**


	8. Yuuki

**Yuuki**

_Uhhh, me tardé, lo sé. Pero ando algo corta de imaginación y ando con mil cosas en la cabeza que hacia que mi cabeza imaginara otras cosas para otra historia que tengo en mente (una de Lovely Complex).Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Mina-chan Uchiha Cullen, porque su fanfic y que me conteste mis reviews me anima mucho_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sasuke´s**

A pesar de que llevo poco tiempo siendo novio de Sakura (y tengo mucho tiempo de que me ha gustado), me alegraba inmensamente que mi ángel encontrara finalmente a su hermana. La cara que pusieron ambas cuando se vieron, intermediaba entre la melancolía y la alegría.

**Matiti´s**

-Ohh, Saku-chan – Y abraza fuertemente lai pequeña Yuu *** **a su hermana- ¡ Gracias a Kami-sama nos volvemos a ver- y empieza a llorar.

-Shh querida aquí estoy, no te tienes que preocupar.

-Buaaa, ¡por fin Sakura-chan encontró a su hermanita! Buaaaaa- empieza a gritar el baka de Naruto, el cual esta siendo torpemente consolado por Sai.

-Amm, ¿ustedes quienes son?- les pregunta Yuuki al rsto del equipo 7.

-Pequeña, te encuentras nada más ni nada menos que frente a un fituro Hokage, el más galán de galanes en toda Konoha, el mejor amigo y casi hermano de tu hermana, el único e inigualable Naruto Uzumaki.

-Jee…mucho gusto- contesta de buen humor la pequeña Yuuki- Ohh, aaa ¡ Hola Sai! No te había visto.*****

- No te preocupes Yuuki- contesta el recién nombrado.

-Y… ¿ Tu quien eres?- pregunta la menor de las Haruno hacia el Uchiha.

-Tsk…mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy el novio de tu hermana- contesta con toda naturalidad y con tantita frialdad Sasuke.

-EHHH ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Sakura?

-¿Será acaso que solamente llevo unos escasos minutos de verte?- contesta de manera burlona la Haruno mayor.

-Cierto…

-En ese caso, creo que ya nos conocen a nosotros dos perfectamente. Ella es Yuuki, la hermana menor de Sakura y yo soy Daiki, amigo de la familia y novio de esta pequeña demonia- dice esto ultimo dándole una pelliscada de abuela a Yuuki.*****

-Eto … querida, que tal si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo y discutimos la manera en la que le diras a Tsunade todo lo que ah sucedido ¿Te parece Hermana?

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Vengan a casa, vengan.

Durante el camino, Yuuki preguntaba que tanto había cambiado su tierra natal, que había sucedido entre todos los miembros del equipo siete ( refieriendome a la huida de Sasuke con Orochigay [perdón no lo pude evitar], la llegada de Sai y como al principio no se llevaba nada bien con los otros integrantes). Sorprendentemente, nadie puso objeción a las preguntas de la joven, inclusive Naruto y Sai se lo tomaron de muy buen humor y empezaron a payasear y a pelear en broma, cosa que provoco un ataque de risa provocado de Las Haruno y de Daiki, mientras simplemente el Uchiha se limitó a ignorarlos y a susurrar "¿Qué te hice yo Kami-sama para que me hicieras esto".

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Yuuki y de Daiki (¡DaiYuu!), se sorprendieron de lo acogedora y de lo grande que era. Su decoración era simplemente hermosa y rustica, al igual que la cocina, que las cuatro recamaras y el patio.

-Guau hermanita, si que te luciste en la decoración- exclama Sakura.

- Lo se querida- le responde su hermana en pose de "soy genial, soy lo máximo".

- ¿Les ofresco algo? ¿Agua o lo que sea?- pregunta amablemente Daiki.

-¡Agua!- contesta al unisonido los demás.

-De preferencia la que esta heladisimia, amor mío- le responde Yuuki con los típicos ojos de enamorada.

-Si mi amor- contesta Daiki con la misma expresión en los ojos. Después se dirige a la cocina.

-Se nota que te ama- le comenta Naruto a la menor de las Haruno.

-Lo se, fui muy afortunada en cuanto lo encontré.

-¿Y como lo encontraste?- pregunta el chico zorruno.

-El último día que estuve en Konoha, oka-san y oto-san me advirtieron que alguien me perseguía y que debía huir de ahí, que me debía encontrar con un viejo sensei para aprender. Cuando me tope con sensei fue cuando lo vi, en un principio ninguno de los dos aceptábamos que sentíamos una mutua atracción, puesto que solo eramos unos niños, pero ya después no pudimos ocultarlo y….aquí estamos.

-Cierto querída. En ese entonces eramos muy necios, aunque todavía lo somos- contesta Daiki riéndose por lo ultimo y sirvendole agua a cada persona que se encontraba ahí.

Se la pasaron platicando el resto de la tarde de cosas, tan simples como tan difíciles; de humor, de tristeza….de muchos sentimientos, pero cada quien decía algo suyo. Obviamante la actitud de Sasuke no le permitió decir mucho de su vida privada, y no solo era por su actitud, si no también por esos hechos traumantes y que no podía soltar asi como si nada.

Tambien se deleitaron de lo buena cocinera que era Yuuki, la cual cocino un platillo muy especial, si adivinaron, ramen.

-Uhh no, este es uno de los mejores ramen´s que eh probado en mí vida.

-¿ Es que acaso podría superar a cualquier otro que probaras?- dice en tono de burla Sakura.

- Quien sabe, a lo mejor, tal vez, quisas. Tampoco te hagas muchas iluciones eh Yuuki- contesta Naruto, quien ya se familiarizo con Yuuki.

-No pues no me arruines mis esperanzas Naruto.

-Jajajajajajajajaajajaja.

Despues de la más divertida cena que tuvieron en mucho tiempo se fueron a dormir (Daiki con Yuuki [si ya se que son muy peques], Sasuke con Sakura, mientras que Naruto y Sai se encontraban en distintas habitaciones.

Una noche muy tranquila ¿o no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Prometo que subiré capitulo en estos días. ¡Denme ideas y les dedico capitulo!_

_Y chicos, plis evítense comentarios hirientes hacia mi persona y/o fanfic._

_*: Yuu es el apodo que le puse a Yuuki. Recuerden que Sai ayudo a encontrar a la hermana de Sakura. La pelliscada de abuela es esa donde te aprietan los cachetes y te dicen 2ahh, que monada" o cosas asi._


	9. dia de solo diversión

**Día de solo diversión**

Ya se que prometí subir la semana pasada, pero es que créanme que no tenía ni idea de que poner.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Braulio Ramírez T. (mis amigas me obligaron a ponerlo T.T)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sakura´s**

(En la noche)

Me encontraba en la cocina de mi hermana platicando, mientras los chicos se encontraban en la sala planeando que hacer mañana.

_Flash Back_

_-oh que deliciosa cena- dice Naruto sobándose la panza._

_- jeejee, arigato Naruto- dice mi hermana._

_-Hey Daiki ¿hay algún lugar al que podamos ir mañana?- le pregunto al novio de mi hermana._

_- uhm, no lo se. Hay tantos paisajes bonitos._

_-Bueno bueno, en lo que ustedes se ponen de acuerdo, me llevare a mi hermana a la cocina a platicar._

_Cuando dijo eso sentí la presión de la mano de Sasuke sobre la mía, como diciéndome "suerte"._

_End Flash Back_

-Emm Sakura- oigo decir a mi pequeña hermana.

-¿Si Yuuki?

- Me preguntaría…si no es mucha molestia…

-Ve al grano querida.

- Es que como solo tenemos 4 habitaciones, tú y Sasuke tendrán que compartir habitación.

-¡¿Qué!- le reclame a mi querida (nótese el sarcasmo) hermanita.

- Si, es que no creo que Naruto o Sai quieran compartir habitación. ¡Aparte como si nadie notara como te tomaba de la mano Sasuke- dice lo último en tono de hermanita molestosa, y me provoca un sonrojo.

-¿Se notaba demasiado?

-Creo que hasta un ciego lo notaria.

Bien, esto se tornaba incómodo – Eto… mejor vamos a ver si los chicos ya tienen una idea para pasear mañana.

-De acuerdo hermanita enamorada.

Ese comentario me hiso reír, pues ella también estaba enamorada. Al llegar a la sala la escena que encontramos fue una de relajación y de entusiasmo. Sasuke-kun se encontraba serio, pero aún así no se notaba incómodo. Mi hermana se sentó al lado de Daiki y yo al lado de mi querido Sasuke-kun.

-Y bien chicos ¿ya se decidieron por un lugar?

-Todos aportamos opiniones, menos uno que siempre contestaba con un "hmp". De verdad hermanita, no se como soportas estar al lado de él.

- Tsk, silencio dobe.

- Bueno ya- les advertí yo, viendo como se avecinaba una pelea.

-Estaba comentando que sería buena idea ir a un lago que se encuentra cerca – cambio de tema el novio de mi hermana.

- Me parece muy bien "cuñado" – dije en son de burla lo que provoco una carcajada en la mayoría, mientras a Sasuke-kun le provocó una sonrisa.

-Bien ya vamos a dormir, Daiki y yo compartiremos habitación, Naruto tienes la tuya, tu también tienes la tuya Sai. Ustedes dos van a tener que compartir recámara- dijo mi hermana señalándonos a mi y a mi novio.

- WTF! ¿¡Qué! ¡¿Pero no son pareja?- grito histérico Naruto.

(Caída estilo anime por parte del resto)

-¿Es que acaso quieres compartir habitación conmigo, eh Narutito?- le dice Sai para hacerlo enojar.

-… Que duerman bien chicos ¡Te mató si le haces algo indebido! ¿Me oíste dobe?

- Si, si lo que digas.

(Ya cada quien en su recamara)

-No puedo creer que ese tonto no se haya dado cuenta de que somos novios- me comenta Sasuke-kun.

-Lo se pero ¿ya que le podemos hacer?

-Tienes toda la razón amor mi ángel, yo nunca haría algo indebido- y se quedo pensando- claro al menos que tú no quieras.

-Hmp, pervertido- si lo se, digno alumno de Kakashi.

-Hey, se supone que yo soy el que dice los monosílabos en el equipo.

-Ya tonto- le dije- vamos a dormir.

Y si, suena "algo" extraño que tu novio de apenas unos días vaya a dormir en la misma cama contigo, lo bueno es que mis padres no tienen porque saber de esto. Mientras yo me ponía mi piyama* de dos piezas, un short negro súper ligero junto con una blusa de tirantes blanca con florecitas negras. Cuando salí del baño me encontré con que Sasuke-kun solo se encontraba con un pantalón deportivo azul, con el símbolo Uchiha en un costado. Obviamente al ver la escena me quede babeando.

-Hmp, es de mal gusto quedársele viendo a la gente Haruno - me dice Sasuke en su típico tono frío. Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que el también me mira demasiado.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Uchiha.

(Miradas de reto por parte de ambos durante un minuto)

-Bien no creo que quieras levantarte tarde para mañana Sasuke-kun.

-La verdad solo voy porque es tu hermana. Si fuera por mí estaríamos viendo una película o algo así.

-Ok. Tú ¡a la cama! – y lo aviento "cariñosamente" hacia el objeto recién nombrado.

-Creo que estas muy aprisa querida- me contesta mientras me recuesto.

-oh, sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso- le contesto enojada, para luego cambiar a un semblante más dulce- Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.

-Buenas noches, Sakura- me dice dándome un beso.

(A la mañana siguiente, 8 AM)

-Vamos dormilona, levántate que acabó de escuchar a tu hermana diciendo que si Naruto no se levantaba en la próxima media hora, ella se encargaba de hacerlo.

-huh

Y entonces cuando recién me levanto veo que Sasuke-kun ya esta listo, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla claro junto con una camisa blanca con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

-Sabias que vamos a ir a un lago, lo que va a hacer que mi hermana nos obligue a meternos.

-Hmp, ella no puede hacer eso.

-Ella no pero yo si querido.

- 0.O

-Me voy a meter a bañar.

Lo bueno es que ya tenia lista mi ropa para hoy, un lindísimo vestido blanco junto con unas sandalias beige y un collar largo.*

Me di un relajante baño de burbujas, y más rápido de lo que pensé ya estaba arreglándome mi cabello corto y poniéndome perfume.

-Listo Sasuke-kun. Ya estoy lista.

-Hmp, muy bi..en- dice cuando me ve.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tenerme de novia.

-Creo que será difícil.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar, sorpresivamente éramos los últimos en llegar. (na: todos los chicos traían pantalón de mezclilla, pero con camisetas diferentes. Yuuki traía un vestido. Abajo está la dirección web de las imágenes).

-Hum, eso huele delicioso ¿Qué es?

-Para la mayoría de los aquí presentes son hot cakes, mientras para nuestros novios es fruta. Ellos se opusieron a lo dulce.

-Me sorprende que no te guste lo dulce Daiki.

-Si me gusta, pero no en un exceso.

Después de que termináramos de desayunar y de que mi hermana nos obligara a lavar los trastes que ensuciamos, recogimos nuestras cosas para irnos. Caminamos durante media hora hacia el lago y, al llegar, mi equipo se maravillo de lo hermoso que era el paisaje.

-Wow- dijimos mi hermana y yo al mismo tiempo- ¡ A nadar!

Y antes de que los chicos nos detuvieran, ya estábamos mostrando nuestros trajes de baño y metiéndonos al agua. El siguiente en meterse fue Naruto, luego Daiki, después Sai y con una sonrisa mía convencí a Sasuke de que el también entre.

Jugamos a sumergirnos, con una pelota, a darnos clavados y muchas cosas divertidas. Como a las 4 de la tarde comimos un refrigerio y después de platicar una hora y media nos volvimos a meter a nadar. Cuando ya estábamos listos para irnos, se escucha una voz.

- ¿con que ustedes son las hermanas Kyūketsuki eh?- pregunta una voz macabramente juvenil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pagina donde pueden ver las fotos es : .#!/pages/Matiti-Cullen-Swan-Fanfics/221110397915103


	10. Un Encuentro Misterioso

**Un encuentro misterioso**

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a todas las personas que leen mis historias, a los que les gusta esta historia. Gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue: ¡LOS AMO!

**Naruto no me pertenece…solo lo cambio un poco inner: ¡un poco!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Matiti´s**

La voz que había pronunciado esas palabras se les hacia conocida a las chicas y Daiki. Cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver quien los nombraba, lo que vieron fue a un joven de su edad más o menos, con la piel un poquitín más blanca que la de Sasuke-kun, pelo lacio y de un castaño oscuro, junto a unos ojos color miel que los enmarcaban unas espesas pestañas. Su cuerpo era uno medio musculoso, ni muy poco para ser un flacucho, ni mucho para parecer un mastodonte.

-¡Kenshi Rynosuke! ¡¿Qué quieres con nosotras!- grita enojada la menor de las Haruno.

- Tranquila Yuu-ki, no vengo a armar una guerra- "yo no pienso hacerlo" se dijo a si mismo Rynosuke. Se fijo en los ojos de Yuuki, y casi inmediatamente se fijo en otro par de ojos verde esmeralda que lo veían con curiosidad y un poco de enojo, asi que decidió acercarse lo más cerca sin que le fuera peligroso (**NA: algo así como un metro, y si ya sé que es peligrosa esa distancia pero si lo hacia un poco más lejos no quedaba; aparte de que no se querían mover mucho los "buenos"**). – Así que tu eres la famosa Sakura ¿eh? Un gusto conocerte- entonces le toma la mano…y se la besa.

Al suceder esto, Sakura siente una especie de extraño cariño hacia ese chico, no como el que ella sentía hacia sus amigos o su novio…era un cariño que hacía que ella no quisiera odiarlo, pero eso era imposible debido a la situación en la que estaban.

-¿Quién rayos te crees tú para hacer eso?- grita colérico .

-Es mi forma respetuosa de saludar a las damas.

-Hmp- contesta Sasuke con ganas de matarlo, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Sakura lo abrazaba.

-Yo no necesito "saluditos" de alguien que viene del clan que mató a mis padres- dice Sakura.

-A diferencia de mis padres, yo evito lo más posible la violencia.

-¿Tu acaso crees que eso a mí me importa?

-Sakura, hermana, no lo escuches- dice Yuuki.

-Ni pretendo hacerlo.

-Solo vengo a darles un mensaje de mis padres.

-Ya estarías- contesta sarcásticamente Naruto.

-En realidad, es más una advertencia. Ellos quieren iniciar una guerra contra ustedes dos (Yuuki y Sakura) y contra quien "se meta en su camino".

-¿Cuándo sería eso?- pregunta Sasuke ocultando a Sakura detrás de él para protegerla lo más posible.

-No lo sé, se supone que yo no estoy enterado de esto. Quienes saben eso son mis padres y sus aliados más cercanos.

-En ese caso ¿Por qué nos lo dices?- le pregunta Daiki.

-Porque yo no le veo el sentido de tanto odio, mis padres tenían celos de tu familia…querían todo el poder. Yo no soy como ellos-contesta mientras voltea la cara melancólicamente.

- ¿Y si es mentira lo que nos dices?- pregunta Sakura.

- Sinceramente, ¿Qué razón tendía? ¿Preocuparlas de más acaso? A mi opinión, ustedes deberían estar al tanto.

- Pero…- intenta decir Sakura.

- Se hace tarde y tengo que regresar a mi casa…adiós- se despide Rynosuke.

Pasaron tres eternos minutos en los que todos empezaron a asimilar lo ocurrido y a tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué les habrá dicho eso? Era lo que se preguntaban todos.

-Eso fue…-empieza a decir Yuuki.

-… extraño-termina Daiki.

- Creo que lo más razonable es descansar hoy para irnos mañana por la mañana.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Sai- Baka- contesta Naruto.

-Igualmente- dicen todos.

Durante el camino, todos se mostraban preocupados por si lo ocurrido recientemente era un engaño y los atacaban, aunque lo disimulaban para no asustar a la gente. Después de comprar la cena (un deliciosos ramen a petición de Naruto), la cena paso más o menos tranquila, puesto que aún seguían con los nervios. Después de eso, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a su cuarto.

-Enseguida regreso, tengo que platicar unas cosas con los chicos- le dice Sasuke a Sakura dándole un beso en la frente- tu descansa.

-De acuerdo Sasuke-kun.

Ella inmediatamente se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y espero a oír la puerta cerrarse. Cuando sucedió esto, medio minuto después Sakura escucho un ruido.

-Creí que ibas con los chicos Sas…- y cierra la boca al ver que el que estaba ahí no era su novio, sino Rynosuke.

-Estamos en una especie de escudo, así nadie sabrá que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-medio grita Sakura.

-Vine a entregarte esta carta, pero solo tú puedes leerla.

-…de acuerdo. ¿Algo más?- pregunta sarcásticamente Sakura.

-En realidad, si. Nadie puede saber que estuve aquí, no quiero tener que hacerte algo Sa-Ku-Ra – le contesta él acercándose un poco más a ella -¿Crees que podrías hacerlo?

-S...ii.

-De acuerdo…ah, una cosa más- dice buscando en su bolsillo, al final, saca otra carta- tu noviecito tiene que ver esto, si intenta abrirla, convéncelo de que es para tu Hokage ¿ok?

-Si si, ya vete.

Cuando acabo de decir eso, él se acerca a la ventana y deja la carta ahí, después de eso se va. Inmediatamente Sakura abre el sobre de su carta para ver lo que le escribió.

"_Sé que tú no te creíste que yo era malo, lo vi en tus ojos. Pues bien, yo no quiero serlo, mis padres piensan que deben sembrar en mí un odio hacia tu familia, pero yo simplemente no puedo, no le veo sentido._

_De verdad, nadie debe de saber de la existencia de esta carta, pues nadie más creerá en mis palabras (mucho menos tu hermana y su pareja)._

_Cuando lleguen a Konoha y su hokage lea esto, te enteraras la fecha de mi plan. Ofrezco unirme a ustedes y revelarles los planes que tienen en contra de ustedes, a cambio de que me permitan decírselos y de su protección. Como ves, yo no quiero ser malo. Existe algo dentro de mí que me dice que mis progenitores están equivocados, por eso es el motivo de mi carta._

_Se despide,_

_Rynosuke Kenshi"_

Sakura no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos leían, pero también había algo dentro de ella que la obligaba a confiar en él. Guardo la carta inmediatamente e intento dormir otra vez, pero en eso Sasuke abre la puerta.

-Hmm, ¿Sasuke?- dice Sakura fingiendo sueño.

-Sí, soy yo_._

-¿Puedes abrir la ventana? Es que el calor no me deja dormir –le dice para que así él vea la carta.

-Hmp, ok- le contesta mientras se acerca a la ventana- ¿Sakura?

-Mande.

-¿Sabes acaso por qué esta una carta dirigida a Tsunade aquí?

-A ver- dice fingiendo sorpresa y parándose- no reconozco la letra Sasuke-Kun, pero lo mejor será que lo discutamos mañana con los chicos.

-Pero Sakura…- empieza Sasuke.

-No no, nada de peros. A dormir Sasuke-kun que mañana lo discutiremos- le dice mientras lo obliga a acostarse para dormir, ella no quería que Sasuke viera que sabía algo de la carta

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Muy bien, esta vez si me tarde demasiado.

Inner: suplica perdón ingrata _

Me dejas escribir? ¬_¬

Inner: de acuerdo

Se see, me disculpo por tardarme demasiado, pero no sabía que poner. Quería preguntar algo: ¿alguien sabe quién es la autora/or del fanfic "_Unión no deseada"_'? Es que ya no he podido encontrar la historia en internet y quería saber si alguien la conocía para pedirle que me deje publicarla…o que alguien me de la dirección web de la historia. Pliis!

Inner: Una cosa más, mis queridos lectores… ¡tenemos página en Facebook! Ahí es donde se encuentra las imágenes pasadas y donde esta desobligada podrá decir cuando publica y también podrán comentar y así. La página se llama _Matiti Cullen Swan (fanfics)_

Saaayonaraaa!


	11. Un nuevo comienzo PARTE 1

**Un nuevo comienzo (PARTE 1)**

Ya lo sé, no tengo ninguna buena escusa por tardarme tanto en escribir un nuevo capítulo. La explicación completa al final del capítulo.

**Naruto no me pertenece…solo lo cambio un poco inner: ¡un poco!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sakura's**

A la mañana siguiente, decidimos que no había tiempo que perder y empacamos las pocas cosas que estaban guardadas y nos fuimos de ahí (no quiero ni saber como "desapareció" la ropa y demás cosas de Daiki y Yuuki).

-¿Ya estas lista Sakura?- pregunta mi novio.

-Si ya estoy lis…- me sentí mareada, me estaba cayendo pero Sasuke-kun me detuvo antes de que pasara.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Sí, solo un poco cansada. Vámonos ya.

Mientras salíamos de La ciudad de las Flores me quedé pensando en la carta que Rynosuke me había enviado. Me pregunte si Tsunade-sama sabía de todo esto y si sería ella quien lo había enviado a hablar con nosotros.

Lo que más rondaba por mi mente…quería saber si Rynosuke era una buena persona como me lo explicaba, me costaba creer que sus papás fueran los que le dijeran que odiara a mi familia con toda el alma, pero me era más imposible de creer el odio que sus padres tenían en contra de mi familia y de mi, puede que suene un poco ilusa…pero me costaba creer como la sed de poder les habían hecho ejecutar y someter a los demás clanes de vampiros que existen, simple y sencillamente me costaba creerlo.

-Oye, Sakura-chan –me preguntaba Naruto mientras "saltábamos entre las ramas como monos" (**NA: Idea mia LOL) **

**-**Si Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que te ves muy distraída hermanita –dice Yuuki

-Yo diría que demasiado –dice Sai

-No es nada chicos, es que hace poco me sentí un poco mareada y pues…no sé, me quedé pensando en lo que haríamos al llegar a Konoha.

-Emm, como tu digas Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto para nada convencido de mis palabras.

-Chicos, ustedes vayan adelante. Tengo que platicar unas cosas con mi hermana - les ordena Yuuki a los demás.

-Pero Yuu… -iba a reclamar Sasuke-kun

-PERO NADA, muévanse –les gritó a los chicos y estos huyeron, se nota que es mi hermana. –Bien hermanita, voy a ser directa. Esos mareos solo pueden ser provocados por dos cosas…

-Emm, ¿qué me estas queriendo decir?

-¡La posible primer opción! ¿Estás embarazada? -¡espera un momento! ¿Va enserio su pregunta?

-¡¿QUÉ? Pero que mierda te pasa por la cabeza

-Tranquila hermanita no grites, los chicos nos pueden escuchar. Solo era una simple dudita.

-Pues le vas bajando a tus dudas. Eso es totalmente imposible porque…porque…

-¿Si?

-Porque aún soy virgen.

-PFFF, ¿te avergonzaba decirme eso? Hermanita linda, si tienes dudas solo pregúntame a mí, tu hermanita menor. Entonces eso no puede ser.

-Espera…espe…¿Qué te pregunte a ti? Eso significa que tú ya no eres…

-Shh, no grites. No, ya no soy virgen desde hace muuucho. Bueno, la segunda opción la verdad me preocupa como la puedas tomar. (**NA: ¿apoco no es genial la plática? XD)**

-¿Pues de qué se trata?

-La segunda opción es que estás entrando en la fase de tranformación para ya tener todos tus poderes. Vas a estar dormida unas 24 horas y vas a ir sintiendo como tu mente se va abriendo y blablablá.

-Bueno, eso no puede estar tan mal…al menos eso espero. Pero ya, dejemos esta plática para cuando lleguemos a la aldea. Los chicos deben de preguntarse porque decidiste que nos quedáramos atrás.

-Lo que digas Sakurita

PFF, que susto. Por un momento pensé que se había dado cuenta que Rynosuke me había visitado ayer por la noche y que me iba a reclamar sobre ello, preguntándome que rayos quería.

Kami-sama, me está empezando a doler la cabeza; los mareos con este ardor de cabeza no es la mejor combinación que pudo darme mi cuerpo. Tal vez era cierto lo que decía mi hermana, que la transformación estaba por dar inicio y que lo que estaba sintiendo no eran más que unos efectos secundarios. Pero lo que no me explico la muy maldita era que tipo de efectos secundarios me podrían dar. Me estoy matando.

*Unas horas después*

-Muy bien chicos, ya casi llegamos a Konoha- les digo a mi hermana y a su novio.

-Que bueno Sakura-chan, así les enseñaremos lo que es un ramen de verdad- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Mejor cállate de una vez teme, así no nos atrasamos más –le contesta mi novio.

-Baka

-Dobe

Y así es como inicio otra de sus peleas. Mierda, ¿es que acaso no se dan cuenta que mi cabeza está a punto de estallar? No sé cómo es que no me he desmayado, me siento muy mal.

-¡Miren chicos! ¡Ya se ve la entrada a Konoha! Creo la vieja nos está esperando con alguien más –grita Naruto, que alguien le cierre la boca por favor, que me estoy matando.

-Si Naruto, ya todos escuchamos eso –le reclamo Sai con su típica sonrisita.

- Naruto, por favor baja la voz; ¿no ves que no me…- intente completar la frase, pero sentí un mareo aún mayor.

- Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? –me pregunta Sasuke preocupado.

-No

-¡Hay que apurarnos en llegar! –escucho que dice alguien, no sé de quién se trata. Tengo que cerrar mis ojos por que el dolor se vuelve muy fuerte. Mis rodillas tiemblan y solo siento como alguien me carga, para después correr…supongo que en dirección a la aldea.

- Resiste hermanita ya casi llegamos a Konoha. Mira ahí está Tsunade con… ¿pero qué mierda hace ese ahí?

Abrí mis ojos, veía todo un poco borroso, de repente veía como nos acercábamos a la entrada…veía a mi todos enfrente asustados. Pero, no se porque, distinguí primero su silueta.

- Rynosuke… -y ya no pude más, me desmayé.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Muy bien chicas/os, vamos a hablar. Una de las razones por las que me tarde ¿más de un año? en actualizar es porque pensé que esta historia probablemente no les fuera a gustar mucho. Les pregunto a ustedes, ¿ quiéren que continue con este fanfic?

**Martha se despide.**


End file.
